Computing devices can include a metallic housing for strength, durability, and aesthetic appearance. For example, a metallic housing may be formed of an aluminum alloy. Additionally, computing devices can utilize various communication protocols and topologies. For example, a computing device having an aluminum alloy housing may be configured to communicate using near-field communication (NFC), wireless local area network, code division multiple access (CDMA), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), or short-range wireless communication. Further, computing devices can wirelessly charge a battery of the computing device. For example, the computing device may include inductive elements to permit the computing device to inductively charge the battery of the computing device.